Nanairo no Compass (song)
The first track from Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya, by Ichinose Tokiya, voiced by Miyano Mamoru. Translation Ah… reaching out to only you, The sound of this wind… Feeling heart… Don’t cry anymore, you’re fine as you are! Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love! Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow Truth… You probably still don’t know yourself well, huh? Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow! If your long trail goes cold, Ah… I’ll warm it with a song! All of your prayers may not become stars, But if you believe in your dreams, They will be thousands of “jewels that shine brightest in the night sky” Think… Do you remember? The sunset on the way home Yes… We rejoiced! The map of the future spreads wide! Dream… Since when?My chest has been tightening Shining on my heart, the charm of the adults’ tales Even the things you can’t do on your own, Ah… I want to surpass them with you! If it would become your smile, I would tell lies even to God! So I’d like to call this “love” I want to come with you! To this “nameless story,” fly to the sky! Don’t cry anymore, you’re fine as you are! I want you to let me protect you! If there’s a dream we both believe in, Let it descend in seven colors…on the worldTranslation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji Ah… kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto yo　Feeling Heart… mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii sora o mite　Ah… My Sweetest Love Blue… aoku kagayaku　hoo o tsutau sono shizuku Rise… shitte ita kai?　asu e no hikari da to Truth… kimi wa tabun ne　jibun o mada yoku shiranai sono namida wa kitto　kimi o michibiku niji ni naru nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai dakedo shinjiru yume de areba ikusen aru “yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki” sa Think… oboeteru kai?　kaerimichi no yuuyake o Yes… hashaide ita　mirai chizu hirogete Dream… itsu kara darou?　mune ga shimetsukerareru yo terasareru kokoro　CHIKURI otona no aji datta hitori kiri ja dekinai KOTO mo Ah… kimi to norikoete ikitai kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba kamisama ni datte uso o tsuku ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara issho ni kite hoshii yo “na mo naki monogatari” e to Fly To Sky mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii kimi o mamorasete hoshiinda futari shinjiru yume de areba ano hi no taiyou yori　zettai ni sugoku kirei na nanairo o furaserareru… sekai ni Kanji Ah...君だけに届け この風の音よ　Feeling heart... もう泣かなくていいよそのままでいい 空を見て　Ah...my sweetest love Blue…青く輝く　頬を伝うその雫 Rise…知っていたかい?　明日への光だと Truth…君はたぶんね　自分をまだよく知らない その涙はきっと　君を導く虹になる 長い旅に凍えるなら Ah…歌で暖めてあげるよ 君が願う事の全部が星にならないかもしれない だけど信じる夢であれば 幾千ある「夜空の一番煌めくはずの宝石」さ Think…覚えてるかい?　帰り道の夕焼けを Yes…はしゃいでいた　未来地図広げて Dream…いつからだろう?　胸が締めつけられるよ 照らされる心　チクリ大人の味だった 一人きりじゃ出来ないコトも Ah…君と乗り越えて行きたい 君が笑顔になることならば神様にだって嘘をつく 愛と呼べるくらいに好きだから 一緒に来てほしいよ「名も無き物語」へとFly to sky もう泣かなくていいよそのままでいい 君を守らせて欲しいんだ 二人信じる夢であれば あの日の太陽より　絶対にすごく綺麗な 七色を降らせられる…世界にFrom kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Episode 01 and 07 of Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (1st Season). References Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Idol Song Category:Ichinose Tokiya Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000%